Angry Birds Amor de Tres
by megapikachu17
Summary: En la isla piggie llegan tres aves nuevas a la escuela que pasara cuando se conozcan con todos y sobre todo podrán conocer el amor
1. Chapter 1 Los Nuevos

Aviso:Angry Birds no me pertenece le pertenece a Rovio.

Aviso 2:esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste.

Angry Birds Amor de Tres.

Capitulo 1:Los chicos nuevos.

Era un día soleado en la isla Piggie en esta isla viven en su mayoría aves viven en paz los jóvenes pájaros asisten a una escuela bueno como a eso de las 7:00 llego un grupo de tres aves hembra.

La primera era de su mayoría color rosa mochila azul gorra negra y cola con plumas negras.

La segunda era una ave de color rojo con una mochila verde con un moño de color amarillo.

Y la tercera era de color blanco sus plumas en la cabeza y cola son de negro con puntos de color rosa y mochila de color naranja.

Ellas son mejores amigas desde pequeña van por primera vez a la secundaria, mientras caminaban hablaban sobre las cosas que hicieron en vacaciones.

"vaya no crei que serias capaz de hacerle esa broma a Bubbles"dijo Stella.

"Si crei que todo contigo era paz y nada de pelea"dijo la ave roja llamada Ruby.

"pues le estaba dando una lección sobre los caramelos a ese niño goloso"dijo Matilda.

Entonces llegaron a la secundaria y tanto en la entrada al otro lado de la escuela.

Habían otros tres pájaros pero esta vez los tres eran de ellos era rojo con una cara seria tenia gafas de color negros, mochilá amarilla.

El segundo era un pájaro amarillo tenia forma triangular plumas de la cabeza y cola negras tenia una mochila azul oscuro y un collar extraño.

El ultimo era mas grande que los otros dos era negro con mochila blanca y arriba de su cabeza una especie de mecha.

"con que esta es la nueva escuela"hablo el amarillo.

"si el mapa no esta equivocado es aquí"dijo el rojo

"oigan chicos espérenme no soy tan rápido como ustedes"se quejaba el negro.

"es que eres lento si estuvieras obsesionado comiendo mazorcas estarías corriendo como nosotros"dijo el pronto vino una ave hembra de color café y pelo café, ojos verdes, un moño con forma de mariposa morado se acerco a ellos. "Hola son nuevos cierto"dijo

"si"dijo el ave café sonrió y dijo "muy bien sean bienvenidos a la secundaria de la isla piggie".

"Gracias un gusto conocerte pero como te llamas"dijo el amarillo con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto también conocerlos me llamo Eva"dijo la ave café.

Continuara...

espero y les guste esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendote

Aviso:no soy dueño de angry birds eso le pertenece a rovio.

Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo espero les guste,un saludo a Eva the Sparrow espero y te guste este fanfic.

Angry Birds Amor de Tres.

Capitulo 2:Conociéndote.

"mucho gusto Eva gracias por darnos esta bienvenida"hablo el amarillo con una sonrisa."gracias pero bueno ustedes que hacen aquí ya es tarde tienen que entrar a sus salones"dijo Eva."cierto me olvide del horario ya no hay tiempo nos vemos Eva un gusto conocerte"hablo el amarillo arrastrando a sus dos compañeros a toda velocidad.

Después los chicos estaban frente al salón donde les tocaba clase tocaron y les abrió una ave enorme de color morado con una corona en la cabeza tenia unos lentes y el traje que usan los maestros mientras revisaba la lista de nombres los tres pájaros estaban muy nerviosos su primer día y habían llegado tarde después la ave morada respondió:"¿bueno deduzco que ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio? bueno pueden pasar pero traten de llegar a tiempo la próxima vez"dijo gravemente mientras entraba con los tres pájaros cuando la maestra llego a su asiento grito"¡muy bien niños hoy vienen tres nuevos alumnos espero y se puedan llevar bien con ellos!muy bien pueden presentarse"el rojo asintió y se puso en frente de todos"hola un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es red espero y seamos grandes amigos".La ave morada volvió a decir"bien red te puedes hacer allá arriba donde esta Hal"dijo señalando un pupitre vació.Red acato la orden y se fue a paso el negro "hola a todos mi nombre es Bomb y es un gusto conocerlos a todos"."Bien Bomb siéntate junto a stella"dijo la maestra y Bomb fue a sentarse. Después la maestra se giro hacia el ultimo estudiante"bien faltas tu vamos"dijo mientras el pájaro amarillo se puso en frente de todos"H-h-hola a t-todos mi n-nombre es c-c-chuck"dijo nervioso.

La maestra hablo"okey chuck te puedes sentar allá a la ventana con los blue"y chuck fue a sentarse cuando todos estuvieron tranquilos la maestra dijo"Bueno estudiantes en las próximas semanas habrá unas pruebas muy importantes tienen que esforzarse todo lo que puedan para sacar el nombre de la escuela adelante bueno se van a dividir en grupos yo los escogeré y tendrán que superar las pruebas que se vayan dando pronto escogeremos al equipo ganador que nos representara en el torneo que se esta preparando muy bien aquí los equipos:"

"Red,Luca y Hal son el equipo 1"

"Ruby,Dhalia y Willow son el equipo 2"

"Bomb,Matilda y Poppy son el equipo 3"

"Ice Bird,Bubbles y Silver son el equipo 4"

"Chuck,los blue y Stella son el equipo 5"

"bueno esos son los equipos que participaran espero que les vaya muy bien y buena suerte,ya pueden salir a recreo"

En el patio todos jugaban algunos al fútbol otro jugando con cartas y otros nada mas charlando.

"Oye chuck porque tan nervioso al presentarse ni que estuvieras desplumado"dijo red con una risa.

"Calla viejo ya sabes como soy yo aveces me da pena hablar en publico sobre todo a personas nuevas"dijo con un sonrojo de la vergüenza.

mientras hablaban Hal y los Blue se acercaron a ellos"Hola vine a ver si alguno de ustedes quiere jugar con nosotros"dijo Hal mostrando una pelota de fútbol.

"yo me apunto me gusta el fútbol"dijo chuck con entusiasmo mientras si iba con ellos dejando a red y bomb charlando sobre donde conseguir un lugar para hospedarse.

Mientras las chicas del curso hablaban sobre las pruebas que les esperaban y que tan difícil les iba ser superarlas."no hay nada que temer solo hay que confiar en nosotras y lo lograremos"dijo Ruby con una sonrisa,"si gracias Ruby tu siempre levantándonos el animo"dijo Silve"si Ruby siem..."Stella no pudo terminar porque un balón de fútbol le había dado en la cabeza enojada buscaba con la mirada quien había sido el imbécil que se la lanzo,pero cuando vio a Hal y los demás venir ella deducio que habían sido ellos cuando Hal iba a preguntar si habían visto el balón Stella le respondió tirando le fuertemente el balón a la cara de Hal pero por desgracia al tirársela el balón termino desinflado en el pico de Hal este molesto grito"¡OYE QUE TE PASA SOLO VENIA A BUSCAR EL BALÓN!"grito bien enfadado pero Stella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras le gritaban"¡ASÍ PUES TU ERES EL IDIOTA QUE ME LAZO ESE BALÓN PRIMERO!"grito Stella enojada hasta el máximo pero Dhalia imterrumpio apaciguando a los dos pájaros"miren peleando no resolverán nada Hal es cierto que tu le lanzaste el balón a ella"pregunto Dhalia,"no yo no la patie fue el chico nuevo ese tal chuck"dijo Hal señalando a chuck que estaba con los blue esperando para reanudar el partido.

Entonces Dhalia fue a traer a Chuck cuando lo trajo le explico el incidente a lo que chuck con una cara de arrepentimiento dijo"lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte"

A lo que Stella le dijo"pues mira por tu incompetencia ese balon me dio muy fuerte"Dhalia sorprendida por las respuesta de su amiga dijo"¡Stella!" y ahi es cuando Stella se va enojada con el resto de sus amigas y Chuck con unas lagrimas en los ojos comienza a irse con Hal,Dhalia se sintió mal por Chuck ella sabia que no habia sido su culpa y aun así Stella lo habia tratado como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito cuando llego al grupo regaño a Stella"Stella no puedo cree como trataste a ese chico nuevo"dijo Dhalia con un gesto de enojo,Stella por su parte respondió"que acaso no viste como me dio con esa pelota",Dhalia no creyendo lo que su amiga le dice respondió"pero sabes perfectamente que el no tenia la culpa pues incluso se sintió mal y pidió disculpas y aun así no te parece suficiente y encima lo insultas,Stella se por que estas molesta pero eso no es motivo para tratar así a un chico nuevo mas si es tan amable para disculparse por sus acciones".

Stella ahora le empezaba a caer la culpa por haber tratado muy mal a Chuck "lo ciento no debí de haberlo insultado de verdad lo ciento"dijo Stella con lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla,Dhalia un poco mas calmada dice"a mi no me des las disculpas tendras que disculparte con el ya que fue a el al que insultaste"."esta bien se lo dire cuando tenga la oportunidad"dijo Stella secándose las lagrimas y con mucha culpa por lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto los chicos sin pelota habían cancelado el partido Hal trato de hablar con Chuck después del incidente pero este no quería hablar con nadie se sentía culpable de haberle causado daño a alguien sin que el hubiera hecho algo hasta Red y Bomb intentaron hablar con el pero no pudieron sacar ninguna frase de su pico después de clases Chuck,Red y Bomb se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y se dispusieron a encontrar un hotel donde quedarse fueron a ciudad piggie donde se daban algunos hoteles a buenos precios después de que se fijaran en uno fueron con el ave que atendía la oficina central.

"Hola muy buenas noches en que puedo ayudarles"dijo la ave a los chicos.

"Hola una habitación para tres por favor"dijo Red.

"bien su habitación esta en el décimo piso aquí esta la llave"dijo sacando del cajón de su escritorio una llave con un numero en una placa que estaba sujetada a la llave.

"Muchas gracias nos vemos"dijo Red despidiéndose lo mismo hicieron Chuck y Bomb cuando llegaron al décimo piso buscaron la habitación 504 que era la suya cuando la encontraron entraron organizaron sus mochilas y se pusieron a ver televisió és de un rato el sueño empezó a ganarles y se fueron a sus camas se ponen sus de Red era de color rojo con aviones de color purpura y estrellas blancas,la de Bomb era verde con claveras de color blanco con negro y la de Chuck esra azul con detalles de rayos todo estuvo listo se fueron a acostar a las se dormía en la cama de el medio,Bomb por la cama izquierda y Chuck por la cama derecha. Chuck apago las luz"buenas noches chicos"dijo Bomb y se cubrió con la manta."Descansa Bomb tu también Chuck"dijo Red y se cubrio con la manta y se acurruco en una posición cómoda"Adiós chicos descansen"dijo Chuck y se cubrio con la manta tratando de dormir pero no podía aun recordaba la cara de furia de Stella hasta que el sueño era muy profundo derramando una lagrima Chuck se durmio.

Continuara...

Bueno chicos espero y les guste esta capitulo me esforzare por subir los demas y diganme que parejas les doy a Hal y a los demás ademas de nuestro trió protagonista nos vemos a la próxima adiós.


	3. Chapter 3 El Tour

Aviso:no soy dueño de angry birds eso le pertenece a rovio.

Capitulo 3 El tour.

El sol estaba saliendo con su brillo natural,en el hotel el sol alcanzo los ojos de chuck haciéndolo despertar se estiro y vio que sus amigos aun no despertaban haci que chuck fue al baño a bañarse cuando termino salio de la habitación y oyo un estruendo como de alguien cayendo al piso fue rapido donde estaba el estruendo cuando llego vio a una ave de color azul con un gorro naranja con rayas rojas tirada en el suelo al parecer fue empujada y delante de ella habian tres criaturas verdes con las narices planas con dos huecos para respirar que se reian y destruian pinturas que estaban en el suelo"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"grito la ave azul por lo cual chuck con una cara de enojo fue velozmente contra los cerdos dandoles una paliza en 5 segundos y sacandolos literalmente a patadas del hotel despues fue donde estaba la ave azul y se agacho para ver si estaba bien"hey ¿estas bien?"pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que la ave azul se sonrojo al parecer chuck no lo sabia pero era uno de los alumnos mas bellos junto con sus amigos segun lo que oian de las chicas de su colegio anterior pero nunca le ponian atencion por fin la ave azul reacciono y nerviosisima exclamo"g-g-gracias por ayudarme"y comenzo a levantar sus pinturas que quedaron intactas pero se avergonzo cuando se dio cuenta de que chuck la estaba ayudando cuando terminaron"g-g-gracias por ayudarme e-e-eres muy amable"dijo la ave azul aun sonrojada"no hay problema siempre me siento bien cuando soy de ayuda"exclamo chuck"por c-c-cierto co-co-como te llamas"pregunto la ave azul"chuck mucho gusto"dijo chuck con una sonrisa"mucho gusto chuck me l-l-llamo willow"exclamo la ave azul"mucho gusto willow bueno tnego que irme"exclamo chuck"espera creo que te conozco eres el pajaro que stella le trato mal"dijo sintio un poco de tristresa y dejo caer una lagrima"lo siento no queria recordarte lo stella no debio tratarte asi"dijo willow"no te preocupes tal vez me lo merecia bueno adios willow cuidate"exclamo chuck y se fue dejando a una willow embobada mirnado donde estaba chuck"es muy lindo no entiendo por que stella lo trato asi ademas es muy amable"dijo willow entrando en su habitación.

Chuck fue a desayunar estaba desayunando un homelet con café y galletas comia con mucho gusto desde que llegaron no habia podido comer nada cuando termino pago la cuenta y salio a recorrer la ciudad para conocerla mejor pero cuando llego al parque se topo con stella ella estaba parada delante de el mirando el suelo obiamente se sentia mal"¿oye estas bien?"dijo chuck haciendo que ella levantara la vista y se sonrojo cuando lo vio bien plumas negras,color amarillo era muy bonito lo cual hiso que se sonrojara mas cuando el se acerco y sintio algo que limpiaba las lagrimas que derramaba de su rostro al parecer chuck uso su ala para limpiar las lagrimas de stella"lo siento por lo de la escuela no fue mi intencion enojarme"susurro stella pero lo suficiente fuerte para que chuck lo escuchara"no importa me alegro que no estas enojada conmigo¿somos amigos?"pregunto chuck"¡SI!"grito stella muy feliz y abrazandolo lo cual chuck fue tomado por sorpresa lo hiso sonrojar ppor parte de stela tenia una alegria extrema no solo por haber solucionado el malentendido sino tambien por haber encontrado aun chico muy hermoso lo cual pensaba que era su pajaro cuando se separaron se despidieron y se fueron por direcciones difirentes chuck estaba muy feliz por ya no sentir esa tristeza" _ahhhh que bonita se ve cuando sonrie"_ penso chuck con una sonrisa mirando las nubes y tenia una cara de estar feliz y pensante.

Despues de recorrer toda la ciudad volvio ya sabia un camino para llegar a la escuela bien rapido cuando volvio se encontro con red y bomb que lo estaban buscandolo pero no se molestaron sino que sabian que chuck fua a dar un tour pero lo que los extrañaron es que chuck aun tenia la cara de embobado no lahabia quitado desde que stella se habia perdonado pero no le dieron acostarse a dormir para ir temprano a la escuela.

Al dia siguiente de camino a la escuela se encontraron con hal y los blues que tomaban el mismo camino llegaron y se encontraron con las chicas hal se sintio molesto por stella pero ya se tranquilizo pero cuando se encontraron con las chicas stella y willow fueron a sludar a chuck mientras ruby fue a conocer a red lo cual Red se sintio nervioso ya que las plumas de ruby repladencian muy bello lo cual para el le hiso latir el corazon bien rapido mientras bomb con una cara extraña se saludo con matilda no sabia si confiar pero despues quito esa cara y puso una sonrisa despues se fueron a clases.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Hora de Entrenar

Capitulo 4:Hora de entrenar.

Al dia siguiente los chicos fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos para ir a la escuela llegaron y entraron a clase en eso entro la profesora y se sento en su silla se ajusto la voz.

"buenos dias estudiantes hoy comezaran los entrenamientos para las pruebas de unos meses haci que ya saben a trabajar duro y confiar en ustedes bueno hoy se reuniran en sus grupos y me daran el nombre del lider del equipo eso es todo volvere en un segundo"dijo la profe saliendo del salon entonces todos los chicos y chicas se agruparon Stella estaba nerviosa por estar en el mismo grupo que Chuck mientras Red estaba muy nervioso ultimamente al ver a Ruby ya que nunca habia visto a una ave muy linda como ella y Bomb le pasaba lo mismo con Matilda.

Equipo 1

"bueno quien deberia ser el lider? A mi no me miren no quiero decepcionarlos ¿que tal tu red?"exclamo Hal.

"Bueno esta bien si les parece bien yo sere el lider"dijo Red sonriendo.

"es todo lo que queriamos escuchar"exclamo Luca.

Equipo 2.

Dhalia estaba estudiando las posibilidades de quien deberia ser lider mientras Ruby y Willow hablaban sobre las pruebas Willow estaba muy nerviosa de solo pensar en ello.

"No te preocupes Willow todo saldra bien ya veras"dijo Ruby con una sonrisa hacia su amiga.

"Gracias Ruby eres la mejor amiga que he tenido"exclamo Willow.

"no me agradescaz para eso son las amigas"dijo Ruby.

Dhalia viendo como Ruby calmaba a Willow sabia que ella seria la elegida para ser la lider "chicas tengo una idea"exclamo Dhalia trufiante.

"no me digas que es una de esas ideas que planeas para enamorar a un chico"dijo Willow con cara de aburrida.

Dhalia fruncio el seño"tienes suerte de que estemos en la escuela sino...bueno debo calmarme lo que quiero decir es que ya se quien sera la lider"exclamo Dhalia.

"y quien sera?"pregunto Ruby confusa.

"seras tu Ruby eres muy buena calmando a las personas y devolviendoles su espiritu de seguir adelante seras perfecta"dijo Dhalia.

"gracias por confiar en mi si quieren yo sere la lider si les parece bien"exclamo Ruby un poco nerviosa en eso se da cuenta que Red la estaba viendo pero cuando lo vio este quita la mirada y se sonroja entonces ella se rie le parecia lindo.

Equipo 3.

Bomb estaba nervioso era la primera vez que hacia equipo con chicas.

"¿estas bien Bomb?pareces nervioso"dijo Matilda preocupada.

"h-h-he si e-e-estoy b-bi-ien"tartamudio Bomb.

"¿quien deberia ser el lider?"pregunto Poppy enmocionada.

"yo opino que deberia ser atilda ella sabra dirigirnos muy bien yo se que si"exclamo Bomb viendo a Matilda la cual estaba sonriendo y tomando a Bomb por sorpresa la da un gran abrazo lo cual Bomb se sonroja demasiado hasta que parecia un tomate.

"gracias Bomb te agradezco que confies en mi entonces esta decidido yo sere la lider"dijo Matilda terminando el abrazo Poppy estuvo de acuerdo por lo cual Matilda quedo como lider.

Equipo 4.

Ice Bird estaba durmiendo eso de las pruebas no le entusiasmaban mucho mientras Silver y Bubbles decidian sobre lo del lider.

"y bien Bubbles que te parece yo no quiero ser lider"exclamo Silver un poco asustada.

"pues yo tampoco que tal si es ice bird"dijo Bubbles.

"si es un genial idea solo espero que acepte"exclamo Silver entonces empezo a despertar a Ice Bird y despues le conto sobre ser lider.

"guo guo yo como lider? no por favor soy muy nervioso sobre todo si toca dirigir"se nego Ice Bird.

"vamos hazlo por nosotros te prometemos que haremos lo que digas"rogo Bird se lo penso bien despues sonrio.

"okey lo hare hare lo mejor posible para que este grupo sea lo mejor"exclamo ice Bird con un grito de alegria de Silver y Bubbles.

Equipo 5.

Chuck y los Blue estaban jugando guerra de pulgare para ver quien ganaba y ganaron los Blue.

"si ganamos"dijieron Los Blue chocando los cinco entre ellos.

"Bien son muy habiles bueno hemos pensado quien sera el lider?"pregunto Chuck.

"no pero traquilo lo haremos"exclamaron los Blue y empezaron a pensar en eso Stella estaba ideando unos planes para poder sacar al equipo adelante eso capto la atencion de Chuck y empezo a ver y quedo asombrado y se le prendio el foco.

"aja lo tengo chicos les presento a nuestra lider"dijo Chuck señalando a Stella esta se puso nerviosa.

"e-estas s-seguro?n-n-no s-soy m-m-muy buena que dig-g-gamos"tartamudeo Stella muy sonrojada por la confianza que Chuck le estaba otorgando.

"si no te preocupes confio en ti y se que seras la mejor para nuestro grupo"exclamo Chuck guiñandole el ojo esto solo sonrojo a Stella que con una sonrisa asintio"okey lo hare gracias por confiar en mi chicos no los defraudare"dijo Stella.

"yo se que no lo haras"exclamo tiernamente Chuck.

En ese momento entra la profesora con el director Terence quien se aseguraba de que los estudiantes no dieran problemas.

"bien chicos traje al Señor Terence para que el conozca a los lideres de los equipos para las pruebas muy bien lideres presentecen"pidio la profe.

"yo"dijo Red parandose de su asiento.

"yo soy la lider"exclamo Ruby haciendo lo mismo.

"yo tambien"dijo Matilda parandose.

"yo igual"exclamo Ice Bird.

"yo dare la cara por nuestro equipo"dijo Stella en eso Terence se quedo viendo a todos los lideres con un semblante serio como analizandolos.

"bien pues espero su mejor esfuerzo para liderar sus equipos pronto les hare saber el tiempo de partida eso es todo me retiro que tengan un buen dia"exclamo Terence abandonando el area.

El resto de la clase fue sobre matematicas despues llego el recreo y todos salieron en el lugar de siempre los chicos se sentaron a comentar sobre lo sucedido.

"muy buena tomando el liderazgo eh gruñon"dijo Chuck dandole un codazo a Red.

"si espero dar lo mejor les deseo suerte chicos la van a necesitar"exclamo Red triunfante.

"eso lo veremos colega"dijo Bomb.

"bueno hora de jugar"exclamo Hal sacando una pelota de futbol era nueva era el reemplazo de la que Stella habia roto se dividieron en 2 grupos y empezaron a jugar las demas clases fluyeron con normalidad y ya era hora de irse el trio se despidio de sus amigos y fueron al hotel.

"hombre estas pruebas van a hacer lo maximo"dijo Chuck entusiasmado.

"no te enmociones canario haber si dices lo mismo cuando esas mismas pruebas te pateen el trasero"exclamo Red riendo.

"mira quien lo dice viejo apuesto a que no duras ni 2 kilometros"dijo Chuck.

"bueno lo que se es que va ser muy divertido"exclamo Bomb.

"tienes razon grandulon bueno hora de descansar"exclamo Chuck bostezando sus amigos asintieron se pusieron sus pijamas y se fueron a la cama mañana tenian cosas por hacer.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Baile de Parejas?

Capitulo 5:¿Baile de parejas?

Era fin de semana nuestro trio estaba en la escuela estudiando ahora mismo mientras la maestra hablaba Chuck dibujaba en su cuaderno era su pasatiempo favorito entonces el altavoz se prendio.

"queridos estudiantes les habla el director Terence debo comunicarles que antes y durante las pruebas vendran alumnos de otras escuelas y al final de las mismas habra un baile y es obligatorio que cada estudiante venga con un esmoquin y una pareja el que no cumpla estos requisitos sera castigado y sera castigado al estilo mio bueno eso es todo que tengan un buen dia".Todos tragaron saliva a nadie le gustaba el castigo sobre todo cuando se hace al estilo Terence en eso Stella estaba imaginando como seria si ella estaria en ese baile con Chuck se sentiria en las nubes Chuck en cambio no le gustaba la idea no sabia bailar para nada Red no le importaba el castigo pero segun el le disgustaban los bailes ya habia tenido experiencias horribles en el pasado pero en eso escucho a Ruby decir que le encantaban los bailes en eso su mente estaba echa un desastre.

" _bueno es solo un baile que me podria pasar nada peor que los anteriores"_ penso para si mismo Matilda se sentia entusiasmada era su primer baile sus alas sudaban mucho pero no tanto como Bomb tambien era su primer baile tanto que por accidente se le prendio su salieron carbonizados por suerte exploto justo cuando era recreo.

"el ultimo en llegar a la tienda es un cerdo podrido"dijo Chuck empezando a correr.

"canario tramposo"exclamo Red furioso persiguiendolo seguido por los demas llegaron el ultimo fue Hal.

"no es justo Red me empujo"dijo Hal cruzandose de brazos.

En la distancia las chicas los estaban observando.

"nunca maduran verdad"pregunto Dhalia revisando sus trabajos.

"sip pero por algo son chicos a quien llevaran al baile?"pregunto Willow.

"yo invitare a Hal es muy lindo con su largo pico"exclamo Silver.

"huy parece que tenemos una enamoradita en el grupo"dijo Poppy haciendo sonrojar a Silver.

"hey no te pases no estoy enamorada Poppy"exclamo Silver sonrojada.

"no te preocupes Silver es un sentimiento natural a todas nos va a llegar algun dia nuestro principe azul como Stella con Chuck"dijo Dhalia guiñadole el ojo a Stella causando que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

"hey D-Dhalia N-N-No exa-a-ageres solo somos a-a-amigos"tartamudeo Stella.

Mientras con chicos estaban contando chistes a ellos no les preocupaba lo del baile o al menos lo fingian bien.

"a ver chicos jugemos botellita"dijo Chuck sacando una botella.

"ya saben al pajaro que lo señale la botella tendra que cumplir un reto hecho por el que giro la botella yo inicio"exclamo Chuck y giro la botella y le toco a Red este se dio una palmada en la frente sabia que Chuck era muy pesado con los retos.

"jejeje bien Red disfrasate de pajaro gruñon de blancaaves"dijo le dio una mirada de muerte se alejo del grupo y volvio con un disfraz de pajaro Gruñon eso solo atrajo burlas de sus amigos despues de 10 minutos Chuck le dijo a Red que ya podia quitarse el disfraz este lo hiso y se volvio a le tocaba a Red giro la botella y quedo seleccionando a estaba pensando en que reto podria darle a Hal se le ocurrio algo y sonrio maliciosamente.

"Hal te reto que beses a Silver"exclamo Red haciendo sonrojar hasta el maximo a Hal.

"oh no viejo no lo hare"dijo Hal.

"si no vas le dire a Silver que venga"exclamo Red a lo cual Hal se asusto.

"okey lo hare"dijo Hal y fue al grupo de las chicas y le dijo a Silver que queria hablar con ella ella acepto y fueron a un lugar discreto pero lo suficiente a la vista de todos asi que Silver noto que Hal estaba con una cara de nerviosismo.

"¿estas bien hal?"pregunto Silver preocupada.

"perdoname por esto"exclamo Hal Silver no logro hablar porque cuando hiba hablar algo no la dejaba hablar eran los labios de Hal sacando una sonrisa de los chicos y de las chicas Silver no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo la estaba besando el chico de sus sueños mientras este estaba esperando la cachetada de Silver por atrevido pero no recivio nada haci que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y Silver los cerraba poco a poco despues se separaron Hal no abria los ojos Silver los abrio tenia una cara de estar embobada con algo asi que Hal regreso con sus amigos y justo sono el timbre para entrar a clases y casi al final la profesora se levanto.

"bueno estudiantes mañana espero que hagan un buen esfuerzo por que mañana iran a un entrenamiento para las pruebas deben venir a esta ubicacion a las 4:00 A.M. espero que ustedes la superen alli encontraran a dos encargados de loas pruebas que les daran las intrucciones sin mas espero su asistencia pueden irse"dijo la profesora luego nuestro trio estaba en el hotel nerviosos estaban pensando que chica invitar al baile Red estaba super nervioso queria ir con Ruby que para el era la mas bella Bomb queria invitar a matilda lo ha ayudado mucho y habia desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella y Chuck amaba a Stella para el era una diosa.

"Bueno chicos hora de idear un plan para invitar a las chicas al baile pero no se me ocurre uno"dijo Red rascandose la cabeza.

"yo tampoco lo siento"exclamo Bomb con eso Chuck se le ocurrio algo.

"Chicos tengo un plan cuando recorri la ciudad encontre unos restaurantes romanticos podemos invitarlas a salir y pues al final podemos preguntarles o sino esperamos que se distraigan cogemos sus cuadernos y metemos unas cartas con la invitacion"propuso Chuck.

"si esta bien esos 2 planes solo espero que funcione"dijo Red en eso los tres pusieron su reserva en los restaurante y hicieron las cartas solo tenian que esperar entonces se fueron a dormir.

Sueño de Red.

Estaba sentado en una montaña frente a la ciudad era de noche y las luces eran hermosas en eso escucha una voz llamando su nombre el voltio y vio a Ruby en eso se puso nervioso era muy linda incluso en la noche el la invito a sentarse a su lado.

"hey Red disfrutando la vista no?"pregunto Ruby.

"si eso a veces me relaja un poco eso y tu"dijo Red entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo.

"oh Red"exclamo Ruby tocandose el corazon y entonces se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla y hiso que Red se sonrojara.

"has sido muy lindo conmigo eres muy especial para mi te amo Red"dijo Ruby.

"yo...tambien te amo Ruby y siempre lo hare"exclamo Red y ambos cerraron el espacio entre ellos y al final sus labios se encontraron.

En la vida real Red estaba besando y abrazando con las manos y las patas la almohada.

Sueño de Bomb.

El estaba acostado en el pasto de un claro y se dio cuentas que sus grandes brazos estaban abrazando algo bajo la mirada y vio a Matilda viendolo cariñosamente el hiso lo mismo.

"¿como esta mi bomba de tiempo?"pregunto con cariño mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

"bien y tu mi maestra pacifista"dijo Bomb se dieron un yierno beso Bomb sentia que estuviera saboreando el mejor dulce del mundo.

Sueño de Chuck.

Estaba en una iglesia con un smokin y escucho la melodia que se toca en las bodas se giro y aih estaban todos sus amigos y al otro lado todas las chicas de la escuela en eso entra Stella con un lindo vestido de novia Chuck quedo en shock si haci como era en la realidad era hermosa con ese vestido era una diosa para el cuando llego el sacerdote que era Terence empezo a leer lo acostrunbado en la bodas cuando termino miro hacia los novios.

"Stella aceptas casarte con Chuck y serle fiel hasta que la gran aguila majestuosa los separe?"pregunto Terence.

"acepto"exclamo Stella viendo con ternura Chuck este solo pudo sonreir.

"Chuck aceptas casarte con Stella y serle fiel hasta que la gran aguila majestuosa los separe?"volvio a preguntar Terence.

"acepto"dijo Chuck.

"bien con el poder que me da la gran aguila majestuosa yo los declaro marido y mujer novio puede besar a la novia"exclamo Terence.

Chuck no lo penso dos veces y le dio es mas tierno beso a su ave rosada y ella al igual que el le correspondio.

Continuara...

 **quiero enviarle un saludo especial a cherrythewolf87 ella me ayudo mucho en la creacion de este capitulo espero y te guste bueno hasta la proxima.**


	6. Chapter 6 Los entrenadores Parte 1

Capitulo 6:Los entrenadores.

Los chicos despertaron alas 3:00 A.M. Bomb fue el que se desperto de ultimas se fueron a bañar y alistar todo Red tenia una lista con materiales y los decia mientras Chuck veia si estaba ese material.

-Comida-listo

-Kit de primeros auxilios-listo

-Cuerdas-listo.

Despues terminaron de alistar todo y salieron hacia el lugar de reunion en el camino se encontraron con los demas todos estaban listos media hora despues ya estaban llegando Bomb se estaba durmiendo pero consiguio mantenerse despierto llegaron y aih estaban su profesora y el director Terence esperaron 10 minutos despues las chicas aparecieron junto con dos personas raras etos dos sujetos fueron delante con Terence y la profesora.

"Bien ya que estamos todos les quiero presentar a sus nuevos entrenadores ellos se encargaran de guiarlos durante las pruebas y entrenarlos espero que todos sigan sus instrucciones"dijo Terence en eso los dos personajes dieron un paso al frente uno era un poco raro no era un ave sino una clase de raton con un ropaje como de duende con un escudo y una espada.

"Hola chicos me llamo megapikachu pero me pueden decir mega"exclamo el raton saludando a los estudiantes la segunda persona si era una ave era muy parecida a Stella sino que su color rosa tenia una moña que sostenia varios de sus cabellos tenia unos corazones pequeños en cada cachete y las plumas de su cola eran negras y al final tenian circulos rosas.

"Un gusto chicos me llamo cherry the wolf pero me pueden decir cherry un gusto conocerlos"dijo la ave entonces la profesora se acerco a los estudiantes.

"bueno chicos estos entrenadores tomaran a dos equipos para estudiar y ver si son buenos para las pruebas ellos nos daran el informe final asiq que den su mejor esfuerzo"dijo la profesora entonces Stella levanto la mano.

"¿si Stella?"pregunto la profesora.

"pero sobra un equipo"se quejo Stella la profesora sonrio.

"oh se me olvido el equipo que sobre sera entrenado por el director Terence"exclamo la profesora en eso todos se le puso las plumas de punta sabian como Terence entrenaba a algunos alumnos y era muy estricto en eso la profesora se fue entonces los tres entrenadores hicieron una rifa entonces fueron con los equipos y mega dio un paso al frente.

"bien los equipos que entrenare son los siguientes Equipo Stella y Equipo Matilda vengan conmigo"dijo Mega los integrantes de estos dos equipos celebraron ya que no les toco con Chery dio un paso alfrente.

"bien estos equipos voy a entrenar equipo Red y equipo Ruby vendran conmigo"exclamo Cherry entonces todo el equipo de Ice Bird tragaron saliva ya que les hiba a tocar con Terence entonces los tres entrenadores junto con sus equipos se separaron en tres direcciones a unos campos de entrenamiento.

Equipo Megapikachu.

Llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento entonces los dos equipos se sentaron a escuchar a su entrenador.

"Bueno chicos como dijo su profesora yo me encargare de ver si ustedes son capaces para superar las pruebas esta es la prueba que haran tanto ustedes como sus amigos con los demas tendran 30 segundos para esconderse despues yo los perseguire el reto es que me tienen que quitar estas cintas si lo logran entonces aprobaran pero si no lo hacen suspenderan y bucaremos a otros equipos para las pruebas"explico Mega.

"gou espera eso sera muy facil solo mira como lo hago"dijo Chuck levantandose y preparandose para correr y corrio a quitarle las cintas Mega se quedo aih quieto y justo cuando Chuck iba a quitarle una cinta Mega salto y diendo una patada a chuck lo derrumbo al suelo y Mega cayo parado como si nada.

"¡CHUCK!"grito preocupada Stella que fue a ver como estaba lo ayudo a levantarse.

"estas bien"pregunto Stella.

"si gracias creo que tiene razon no va a hacer facil"exclamo Chuck.

"Bien entonces empezemos 1...2...3..."dijo Mega con una sonrisa haciendo que los dos equipos se separaran a esconderse los mismo pasaba con los otros y asi empezo la rigida prueba.

Equipo Cherry.

Red estaba en una rama vigilando a Cherry para idear un plan para quitarle esas cintas Cherry termino de contar y justo lo hiso Red salto de la rama para intenter tomarla de sorpresa pero Cherry fue mas rapida haciendo la tipica llave de lucha de coger el hombro de su adversario y aprovechando el impulso lo tira para el suelo Red quedo estrellado contra el suelo pero se paro y empezo a atacar a Cherry con la esperanza de poder conseguir una cinta pero ella esquivaba cada a taque que Red lanzaba entonces Hal y Luca salieron de unos arbustos y sostuvieron a Cherry de los brazos y de las patas y Red aprovecho tal oportunidad para coger la cinta sin embargo Cherry fue mas astuta y usando su fuerza arrijo a Hal y a Luca haciendolos estrellar con Red y todos cayendo al piso entonces el equipo Red se retiro para planear un mejor plan.

"recuerden les quedan dos horas"dijo Cherry y se puso a buscar a los demas.

Equipo Megapikachu.

Mega estaba sentado en un arbol tocando su ocarina parecia tranquilo entre los arbustos Bomb y Matilda estaban ideando un plan para apoderarse de las cintas.

"¿que hacemos matilda?tiene reflejos muy rapidos"exclamo se quedo pensando un plan para poder quitarle las cintas.

"okey se me ocurrio algo yo lo distraere y cuando el pase por este arbusto lo atrapas y yo le quitare las cintas."dijo Matilda.

"es un buen plan ok hagamoslo"exclamo salio de los arbustos y se paro frente a Mega y este solo abrio un ojo para verla.

"hey ratoncito ven a ver si puedes conmigo pero te abvierto que soy muy fuerte"dijo sonrio guardo su ocarina se paro y saco su espada y escudo.

"que conste que tu lo pediste"dijo Mega y empezo a correr hacia Matilda ella se susto y corrio al lado de los arbustos y justo cuando Mega pasa al lado de el Bomb salta y lo agarra pero Mega se agacha.

"Fuego de Moltres"Grito Mega entonces de el salio una onda expansiva de fuego que le quito a Bomb de encima Bomb estaba herido pero se logro levantar y retirar asi como Matilda Mega solo guardo sus cosas y empezo a caminar mientras los buscaba.

Equipo Terence.

Ice Bird estaba distrayendo a Terence que este estaba intentando acestarle un golpe mientras por detras Silver le intentaba quitar las cintas pero cuando se acerco Terence de dio cuenta logro coger de la pata a Ice Bird y usandolo de mazo golpio a Silver hasta hacerla volar literalmente junto con Ice Bird.

"jum ¡TENDRANQUE HACERLO MEJOR SI QUIEREN TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN LAS PRUEBAS!"grito Terence y decidio esperarlos para ver que nueva sorpresa les traian.

Asi esta prueba dio inicio para determinar como son de capaces los equipos sera que lograran el objetivo o fracasaran eso esta por verse.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7 Los entrenadores Parte 2

Capitulo 7:Los entrenadores parte 2.

Equipo Cherry.

Red estaba entre unos arbustos tenia que planear bien su estrategia Hal mientras estaba con Willow ellos tenian un plan atacar a Cherry de dos lados diferentes y asi fue Willow la ataco por detras y Hal por de frente entonces Cherry solo se sento y se puso en posicion como de meditacion ellos sospecharon sero siguieron con su plan pero justo cuando estaban cerca de ella se golpearon con algo entonces se revelo un escudo alrededor de ella ambos quedaron con la cara estampada con el escudo Cherry aprovecho ese descuido desactivo el escudio agarro a Hal y a Willow y los mando a volar con mucha facilidad haciendolos caer en un lago entonces Red se colo por detras en un arbol y justo se encontro con Ruby.

"bien se me ocurrio esto ambos atacamos y concentremonos en coger esas cintas"planeo Red Ruby asintio y salieron al ataque Red se lanzo contra Cherry ambos daban y esquivaban golpes mientras Ruby se colo detras de ellos y trato de coger una conta pero no podia ellos estaban muy cubiertos asiq ue Ruby decidio esperar Red se empezaba a cansar Cherry se dio cuenta de ello y cuando se descuido aprovecho y le impacto un golpe en el estomago dejandolo tirado en el suelo.

"¡NOOOO!"grito Ruby y empezo a atacar Cherry le detuvo todos sus golpes saltando encima de ella y aterrizando al otro lado de pie.

"les queda media hora les sugiero que se apresuren"exclamo Cherry mientras Ruby fue a ver como estaba Red.

"¿Red estas bien te duele algo?"pregunto Ruby muy preocupada mientras se arrodillaba y puso la cabeza de Red en sus patas Red intento levantarse pero el dolor de ese golpe no podia cerraba con fuerza los ojos y apretaba sus dientes se volvio a desplomar.

"estoy bien solo debo descansar un poco no te preocupes"dijo Red de repente Luca salio de la nada y lanzo una honda de choque Cherry se dio cuenta de ello y salto para esquivarlo en el aire Dhalia salto para tratar de apoderarse de las cintas pero Cherry dio una voltereta dando una patada que impacto con el puño de Dhalia ambas cayeron al suelo Dhalia se levanto al igual que Cherry y empezaron a pelear Dhalia lanzo una patada pero Cherry la bloqueo con su brazo y lanzo un puño pero Dhalia predijo ese movimiento y con una de sus manos lo bloqueo Luca intento lanzar otra onda de choque Cherry aprovechando la situacion salto dejando impactar la onda con Dhalia.

"ups lo siento"dijo Luca rascandose la cabeza Red justo logro levantarse y empezo a cargar una energia roja en su brazo cuando la cargo se abalanzo sobre Cherry levanto su brazo.

"onda de fuego"grito Red y lanzo su poder Cherry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salio volando impactada por el proyectil pero se recupero y mientras estaba en el aire dio una vuelta poniendo sus patas de vuelta en tierra se cogio el brazo era la primera vez que un ataque le hacia mucho daño pero eso no se acababa aqui Red estaba en el aire y esta vez tenia varias de esas ondas alrededor de el.

"ataque triple"dijo Red y todas las ondas fueron hacia Cherry ella se tranquilizo hiso unos movimientos extraños y cuando abrio los ojos estos desprendian un aura rosa en eso salto Luca trato de evitarlo pero era como si ella supiera lo que iba a hacer y salto en su cabeza hasta alcanzar a Red este le dio un golpe pero ella lo esquivo muy rapido cogio su brazo y lo lanzo para el suelo entonces sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad Red choco con el suelo se levanto respirando agitadamente tenia unos raspones en su cuerpo Ruby con los demas intentaron ir tras ella como equipo ella se sorprendio pero guardo la calma y volvioa hacer esos movimientos y sus ojos quedaron otra ves con la aura rosa y de algun modo esquivo facilmente todos los golpes y contraatacar todos ellos pero aun asi no se rendian siguieron atacando Cherry salto muy alto hasta quedar en un monticulo su poder se acabo empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

" _rayos se me olvido que cada vez que usara ese poder me cansaria bueno solo quedan 10 minutos para terminar esto"_ penso Cherry mientras estudiaba la situacion Red era el mas peligroso por ese ataque pero los demas los soportaria bien entonces se dio cuenta que Red saco una especie de huevo solo que este era dorado.

"todos detras de mi yo me ocupo"exclamo Red levanto el huevo este empezo a brillar.

"control del tiempo"dijo Red y todo se congelo pero Cherry se protegio con un escudo lo desactivo y vio que todos estaban como congelados todos menos Red al paracer habia congelado el tiempo.

"es hora de ver si de verdad eres tan fuerte"exclamo Red y volvio a cagar su onda de fuego mientras Cherry cargo un poder de color rosa ambos lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo pero Red no se dio cuenta que no dedicaba su concentracion en el control del tiempo por el cual este volvio a fluir ambos poderes chocaron solo el mas fuerte triunfaria todos veian estupefactos pero Red se empezaba a cansarse cuando oyo el ruido de una alarma ese era el reloj que daba un timbrazo cuando el tiempo se acabara.

"no"se dijo Red desconsentrandose haciendo que sumpoder perdiera fuerza por lo cual el poder de Cherry gano y fue directo hacia Red pero se dio cuenta tarde le impacto directamente.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"grito Red el poder ocasiono una explosion increible hasta hiso que los demas salieran volando hasta Cherry todo se calmo la primera en reaccionar fue Ruby que corrio hacia el agujero y vio con horro Red estaba acostado muy herido tenia raspones por todo el cuerpo todos fueron a ver como estaba.

"Red me escuchas por favor despierta por favor..."lamento Ruby abrazandolo en eso Cherry se acerco y le puso la mano en la frente a Red y empezo a emanar una energia verde eso curo varias de las heridas.

"he hecho todo lo posible por el pero necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital"exclamo Cherry Ruby asintio y con ayuda de los demas alzaron a Red y lo llevaron a un hospital.

Bueno eso fue todo por parte del Equipo Cherry pero que pasara en el equipo Mega y equipo Terence esto se vera en el proximo capitulo.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8 Los Entrenadores Parte 3

Capitulo 7:Los entrenadores parte 3.

equipo Mega.

Chuck habia decidido luchar contra Mega aunque sabia que el podia darle una palisa pero aun asi tenia un as bajo la manga empezo a correr alrededor de el para confundirlo mega solo se quedo quieto como si intentara de hacer algo de pronto salco un gancho y disparo hacia un lugar dandole a Chuck y haciendolo volar varios metros al parecer uso sus oidos para ver por donde iba corriendo Chuck se levanto ahora si estaba molesto se acomodo el cuello y corrio para pelear a pesar que Mega lo vio venir no sabia que Chuck para peliar era muy bueno se intercambianban varios golpes hasta que cada uno se separo ambos jadeaban estaban cansados entonces Stella salto de unos arbustos he intento agarrar las cintas pero Mega salto interceptandola en el aire y uso su fuego de Moltres Stella cayo herida en el suelo sentia dolor por todo su cuerpo Chuck al ver esto se enfurecio mucho asi que unio las manos formando una esfera de energia azul la cual lanzo un gran rayo azul Mega fue tomado por sorpresa y salio volando por los aires y termino estreyandose contra un arbol Chuck levanto a Stella y corrio por el bosque para encontrar un lugar seguro llego a un claro tranquilo alli recosto a Stella ella solo sonreia por salvarla Chuck le toco la cara con una de sus alas acariciando su mejilla.

"¿estas bien?"pregunto asintio tomando el ala que le tocaba el rostro y le dio un beso en eso ambos se sonrojaron Chuck entonces recordo la pelea que tenia pendiente.

"tengo que irme aun tengo un asunto pendiente"dijo Chuck levantandose.

"solo ten cuidado por favor"exclamo Stella Chuck le sonrio y le guiño el ojo y corrio de vuelta donde estaban peleando Mega se levanto adolorido no sabia que los pajaros controlaban la energia de esa manera pero simplemente sabia que el tambien tenia trucos bajo la manga se levanto y miro el reloj faltaban 10 minutos solo tenia que aguantar a Chuck unos minutos mas Chuck llego acompañado de Bomb ellos se encargarian de Mega mientras los otros cuidaban a Stella.

"bien vamos Bomb demostremosle a este como nos las arreglamos nosotros"dijo Chuck mostrando los puños.

"bien dicho amiguito vamos"exclamo Bomb con una cara de enojado iba a empezar la batalla.

Ambos empezaron atacando a Mega por su lado pero el solo bloqueo por los dos lado el puño de Chuck y Bomb Mega entonces rapidamente le da un rodillazo a Chuck en el estomago Bomb aprovecho y lanzo tremendo golpe pero Mega saco su escudo y lo bloqueo.

"¿eso es todo lo que tienen?"pregunto Mega Chuck le dio una patada tirando a Mega al suelo luego ambos liberaron dos esferas de energia que explotaron en Mega pero este se aparto a tiempo luego saca un arco y empieza a disparar flechas Chuck las esquiva facilmente y empieza a cargar algo en su puño derecho cuando lo carga se lanza contra mega.

"¡PUÑO LUZ DE SOL!"grito Chuck y asesto en Mega el puño esto ocasiono una gran explosion de gran magnitud que hiso que todos los arboles se sacudieran hasta los demas grupos vieron a la distancia la explocion Mega estaba muy lastimado Chuck se arrodillo jadeando mucho se notaba que ese ataque lo canso bastante pero Mega aprovecho eso y le dio con una flecha de fuego Bomb trato de desviarla pero no pudo y le dio a Chuck justo en el pecho esto provoco una pequeña explosion y justo suena el reloj la explocion le dio a Bomb quemando gran parte de su cuerpo mientras Chuck estaba en el suelo y sangre salia de su pecho le habia dado muy duro Mega aun estaba lastimado por el golpe de Chuck pero logro levantarse se acerco a ellos y saco una botella que contenia un liquido rojo les dio una porcion a los dos.

"esto servira para mantenerlos estables pero sera mejor levarlos al hospital"se dijo a si mismo Mega y saco su ocarina toco una cancion y el junto a Chuck y Bomb desaparecieron en brillo que se elevo en el cielo.

Hospital General 4:30 P.M.

Entran corriendo todos del equipo Cherry con Red en una camilla y entran en la sala de espera en eso ven que un brillo viene del cielo y aparece Mega con Chuck y Bomb muy graves pero apenas aparecen mega se desploma desmayado en el piso los demas llaman otras tres camillas donde son llevados a la sala de urgencias entonces todos se sientan para esperar dentro de un rato entran los demas del equipo de Mega y tambien llega el equipo Terence los demas les cuentan lo sucedido y todos preocupados sobre todo Ruby,Stella y estaba muy devastado tanto que Silver lo abrazo para reconfortarlo despues el doctor se acerca.

"como se encuentran doctor"dijo Cherry.

"por ahora estan bien pero abra que esperar a que despierten si quieren pasar a verlos pueden hacerlo pero solo una persona"exclamo el doctor todos asintieron primero fueron las chicas estaban muy preocupadas caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a tres habitaciones donde estaban los chicos entraron.

Habitacion de Chuck.

Stella caminaba con lentitud mientras observaba la habitacion llego donde estaba Chuck estaba dormido varias vendas cubrian su pecho se veia tranquilo Stella se sento en la silla de al lado se quedo mirandolo un rato recordando ese momento en el bosque ella queria que ese momento se volviera a repetir pero esta ves con un beso despues de pensar en eso se sonrojo ya que se le ocurrio una idea pero no sabia si realizarla pero se decidio por hacerlo se fue acercando a Chuck mientras cerraba los ojos y lo beso aunque no fuera un beso de verdad ella lo disfrutaba pensaba que estaba en el paraiso despues se alejo con una sonrisa su primer beso le habia gustado mucho aunque no fue de verdad.

Habitacion de Red.

Ruby estaba con una mirada de devastacion se echaba la culpa si hubiera actuado mas rapido nada de eso hubiera sucedido empezo a llorar derramaba muchas lagrimas pero de pronto sintio una mano en su cara y algo que le limpiaba las lagrimas abrio los ojos y ahi estaba Red despierto con una de sus alas limpiando las lagrimas de Ruby.

"shh ya no llores no soporto verte asi a mi me gusta que sonrias" dijo Red sonriendo Ruby rapidamente lo abrazo el correspondio el abrazo.

"lo siento fue mi culpa"exclamo Ruby mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Red.

"no es tu culpa fue la mia por distraerme"dijo levanto la cara y Red le dio un beso en la mejilla esto la sonrojo y le saco una sonrisa.

Habitacion de Bomb.

Bomb estaba ya despierto tenia vendas por toda la cara por la quemaduras en eso oyo la puerta abrirse y vio a Matilda que sin pensarlo fue a abrazarlo el la abrazo tambien.

"menos mal estas bien me asustaste mucho"dijo Matilda.

"si lo siento esa explosion me cogio desprevenido lo siento si te asuste"exclamo Bomb ambos que daron abrazados querian que ese momento durara mucho cerraron los ojos y en unos minutos Matilda quedo dormida en el hombro de Bomb el mientras cogio una manta de sobre y la arropo y la abrazo con su brazo.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9 Empieza la aventura

Capitulo 9:Empieza la aventura.

En la mañana siguiente todos fueron dados de alta ya estaban mejor pero estaban tristes habian fallado en la prueba por lo cual no irian al torneo de pruebas en eso recibieron un mensaje del director que les pedia a los estudiantes reunirse en la plaza para que los entrenadores dieran su veredicto final asi que con mucha tristeza fueron y se reunieron con los otros Red era el unico que no estaba triste sino que estaba enojado y no queria hablar con nadie llegaron a la plaza en una tarima estaban aih Cherry y Mega junto con Terence llegaron todos.

"bueno estudiantes listos para saber el veredicto final adelante"dijo Terence muy serio Cherry dio un paso al frente.

"Bueno hemos estudiado sus habilidades y todo pero no lograron coger las cintas que era el objetivo..."exclamo Cherry justo en ese momento Red estaba bebiendo algo para distraerse porque el ya suponia la respuesta.

"felicitaciones chicos han aprobado"dijo Cherry haciendo que Red escupiera todo el refresco que tenia en la boca.

"¿que?"todos preguntaron sorprendidos Mega dio un paso al frente.

"si esa no era la verdadera prueba la real era estudiar su trabajo en equipo y si me dejan agregar este trabajo en equipo es de los mejores que hemos visto nos complace anunciar que ustedes seran los equipos representantes en el torneo de pruebas este año flicidades a todos arreglen maletas ya que mañana nos vamos"exclamo mega despues todos victoriaron al cielo hasta Red despues todos fueron a prepararse para estar en el aereopuerto.

Aeropuerto 5:30 A.M.

Nuestro trio habia llegado los primeros bueno no del todo mega y Cherry habian llagado antes despues vinieron Hal,los Blues y Luca con maletas y gorras y despues los demas con las chicas entonces anunciaron que era hora de subir al avion todos subieron Bomb estaba leyendo un folleto y no se dio cuenta y se tropezo con una maleta matilda estaba al frente de el asi que ambos cayeron al piso Chuck y los demas fueron a ver si estaban bien Bomb puso sus brazos para detener la caida cuando se detuvo abrio los ojos al igual que Matilda ambos cruzaron miradas.

" _Oh gran aguila majestuosa que pena"_ penso Bomb sonrojandose mucho.

" _Gran aguila majestuosa esto es real?o estoy soñando?"_ penso Matilda sonronjandose mucho tambien todos quedaron con la boca abierta aunque Dhalia y Stella sonrieron ya que sabian de los sentimientos de Matilda sobre Bomb,Red estaba bebiendo un cafe y al ver la escena volvio a escupirlo y Chuck quedo con una mirada que decia estoy orgulloso viejo pero lo que iso ese momento mas incomodo es que un pajaro que estaba ciego y apoyo el baston en la cabeza de Bomb y hiso fuerza lo que hiso que Bomb bajara la cabeza dandole un beso a Matilda aih si todos sin excepcion quedaron con la boca abierta excepto Mega y Cherry que sonreian por el momento Bomb cerro los ojos esperando un empujon o algo pero Matilda hiso todo lo contrario cerro los ojos lentamente hasta cerrarlos completamente pero Terence que veia la escena con cara de "y estos que" asi que hiso un sonido de aclararse la garganta.

"mf...MF"Terence fingio aclararse la garganta eso hiso que ambos abrieran los ojos y Bomb rapidamente se lavanto y ayudo a levantarse a Matilda y se separaron ambos muy sonrojados Bomb se rascaba la cabeza de verguenza y Matilda hacia con sus dedos indices un pequeño empujon(ya saben cuando una persona esta nerviosa ase eso con los dedos).

Todos subieron al avion y este despego Mega veia como Chuck veia por la ventana entusiasmado ya que le toco con el.

"te veo muy alegre Chuck a que se debe"pregunto Mega sosteniendo un folleto de turismo.

"es que nunca me he subido en un avion maestro es mi primera vez"dijo enmocionadisimo Chuck.

"jaja me recuerdas a mi cuando era pequeño tambien me enmocione mucho mi primer viaje de avion"exclamo Mega riendo un poco.

"jeje genial maestro no lo sabia"dijo Chuck y siguio el viaje unos dias despues el avion llego a su destino Apotos un pequeño pueblo de edificios blancos todos bajaron y todos llegaron al hotel y se separaron en 2 grupos las chicas en un salon y los chicos en otra.

Con las chicas.

"ya Matilda dinos como se sintio?"pregunto Stella con una gran emocion Matilda se puso nerviosa pero despues respiro profundamente.

"fue la mejor experiencia del mundo besa muy bien"dijo Matilda mientras recordaba esos lindos ojos de Bomb y la sensacion de besarlo.

"OOHHH"suspiraron las chicas sabian que lo que su amiga estaba profundamente enamorada.

"¿y por que no le dices lo que sientes a Bomb?"pregunto Stella.

"no se no creo que el se fije en alguien como yo"exclamo Matilda con tristeza.

"no te preocupes apuesto a que el tambien le gustas"dijo Ruby.

"¿en serio creen eso?"pregunto Matilda con felicidad y vio a las chicas asentir.

"¿bueno y que tal si jugamos a algo?"pregunto Willow y todas empezaron a pensar en un juego.

Los chicos.

Chuck y Luca estaban jugando videojuegos mientras los demas estaban sentados hablando mientras ellos jugaban.

"guau no sabia que Bomb ya tenia novia"exclamo Hal haciendo sonrojar a Bomb.

"e-e-eso f-f-fu-ue u-un-n a-accidente no es mi n-novia"tartamudeo Bomb estaba super sonrojado solo con recordarlo.

"ya dejen al cazanova en paz"dijo Chuck mientras seguia jugando Bomb agradecio a Chuck por detener esa conversacion incomoda.

Las chicas

"ya se jugemos verdad o reto"opino Stella todas asintieron y se reunieron en un circulo.

"bueno inicio Ruby verdad o reto"pregunto Stella.

"reto"Exclamo Ruby,Stella penso en un reto has que se le ocurrio.

"ya se tendras que estar encerrada en un cuarto por 5 turnos..."dijo Stella con una cara de malvada.

"okey no es tan malo"exclamo Ruby pero Stella la detuvo.

"no he terminado tendras que encerrarte con Red"dijo Stella con una sonrisa malevola Ruby se empezo a sentir nerviosa.

"¿en serio tengo que hacerlo?"pregunto Ruby obviamente sonrojada.

"dijiste reto asi que tienes que cumplirlo"exclamo Stella asi que Ruby asintio asi que Stella llamo a Red y dijo que le ayudara a Ruby a sacar unas cosas del cuarto de invitados asi que Red y Ruby entraron al cuarto Stella lo cerro con llave y Red cuando se dio cuenta trato abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que staba con seguro empezo a tocar.

"¡STELLA DEJAME SALIR O TE ARREPENTIRAS!"grito Red golpiando la puerta con fuerza despues de unos minutos se canso no podia mas y se dio la vuelta pero se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado con Ruby asi que se sonrojo mucho al igual que Ruby.

En el pasillo Stella estaba que se reia por la reaccion de Red en eso vio a Chuck venir caminando mirando por todas partes hasta que vio a Stella.

"hey Stella como estas"pregunto Chuck con una sonrisa entonces Stella se sonrojo al ver a Chuck siempre lo veia muy guapo.

"h-h-hol-la Chuck e-estoy b-bie-en gracias"tartamudeo Stella.

"me alegro oye por cierto no has visto a Red le toca su turno de jugar y no lo veo por ninguna parte"dijo chuck rascandose la cabeza.

"n-no l-l-lo he v-visto s-segur-ro esta por aih q-quj-jandose de algo"rio Stella.

"jaja si tienes razon oye voy a ir por comida quieres acompañarme?"pregunto Chuck en ese momento Stella se enmociono mucho.

"si seguro me encantaria"exclamo Stella abrazandolo Chuck se sonrojo pero le correspondio el abrazo y despues ambos siguieron a la cocina pero ambos no admitian que mientras iban a la cocina estaban tomados de las manos ambos estaban sonrojados.


	10. Chapter 10 Comienzan las pruebas y Celos

Capitulo 10:Comienzan las pruebas y Celos.

Despues del malentendido de anoche todos se levantaron y fueron a un pequeño estadio pues alli les informarian sobre las pruebas cuando llegaron se separaron en tres equipos el primero los llevaba Mega el cual era el equipo Red y el equipo Stella mientras Cherry llevaba a los equipos Ruby y Matilda y Terence llevaba al equipo Ice Bird llegaron a los vestidores y esperaron a que les dieran la indicacion para salir Red fue a los baños queria lavarse la cara cuando estaba en el pasillo se topo con un pajaro azul que choco con el.

"hey ten mas cuidado"dijo Red.

"lo siento tengo que volver con mi grupo tengo prisa"exclamo el pajaro azul siguiendo su camino Red sintio que ese pajaro le daba mal espina pero lo ignoro y siguio su camino cuando llego a los baños se lavo la cara y volvio justo a tiempo.

"a todos los equipos por favor vayan al centro del estadio"dijo el altavoz asi que todos los equipos salieron pero Red vio al pajaro azul que se topo con el antes al lado pero fruncio el ceño porque ese pajaro estaba viendo embobado a Ruby.

" _sabia que ese pajaro no era nada bueno pero que no crea que me la va a quitar"_ penso Red Chuck se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano del alma asi que se hiso al lado de el.

"hey viejo estas bien te veo un poco distraido"pregunto Chuck preocupado.

"njo es nada canario olvidalo"exclamo Red dejando de mirar al pajaro y cruzandose de brazos Chuck alzo los brazos sabia que era dificil hacer hablar a su amigo cuando llegaron al centro del estadio se formaron en varias filas con un cartel con el nombre del equipo entonces del cielo aterrizo nada mas y nada menos que Aguila Majestuosa este se dirijio a todo el mundo.

"gracias por venir todos como saben este torneo anual es para ver quienes son los pajaros que podran afrontar todas las dificultades de nuestro mundo pero este ves es un ocasion especial ya que las pruebas del torneo se daran en varias partes del mundo"dijo Aguila Majestuosa ahora se dirijio a los equipos.

"bueno recuerden que aqui nadie pierde solo que necesitan mas entrenamiento bueno su primera prueba tendra lugar en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad atiendan las indicaciones que les den sus entrenadores bueno sin mas que decir buena suerte a todos"exclamo Aguila Majestuosa emprendiendo el vuelo todos quedaron con la boca abierta pues su dios estuvo con ellos literalmente pero despues de unos minutos regresaron a la realidad y se fueron al hotel pero de camino al hotel se toparon con un equipo Red inmediatamente fruncio el ceño ya que era el equipo del pajaro de antes Mega se centro en el entrenador era una clase de animal pero no sabia cual clase ya que tenia puesto un traje naranja con rojo.

"hola un gusto conocerlos nosotros somos el equipo hojas del mar y venimos de este y estos son mis chicos Max el cerebro del equipo,Ben se especializa en la fuerza y Jack nuestro especialista en rapidez"dijo el entrenador entonces los ya mendionados fueron a sludar a toso pero cuando llegaron con las chicas se quedaron asombrados por tres de ellas Max se acerco a Ruby.

"hola un gusto no sabia que en este grupo habia aves tan hermosas"dijo Max haciendo sonrojar a Ruby.

"gracias es un lindo detalle"exclamo Ruby mientras Red los observaba se enojo mucho quiera arrancarle la garganta a ese pajarraco y meterselo en el pico a ver si se callaba ben era de color verde y de la altura de Matilda y se presento con ella.

"hola mucho gusto me llamo ben"dijo Ben sonrojado.

"un gusto soy Matilda"exclamo Matilda con una sonrisa Bomb vio esa escena y puso una cara triste y Jack se acerco a Stella.

"vaya no pense que en este grupo estuvieran aves asi de lindas como una rosa"dijo Jack Stella sonrio Chuck simplemente quedo con la boca abierta y enojado terminaron de presentarse y decidieron quedarse juntos con ellos hasta el anochercer todos estaban en la sala los del equipo hojas de mar les contaban como se conocieron y llegaron a donde estan mientras Chuck,Red y Bomb estaban mirando desde lejos con unas bebidas.

"huy si huy si mirenmen soy super buena persona"dijo Chuck con la mirada fastidiada.

"ese tipo actua ser buena gente pero se que es mala solo lo se"exlcamo Bomb un poco enojado.

"ojala pudiera clavarle un cuchillo y verlo desangrarse lentamente"dijo Red con odio Chuck y Bomb lo miraron con un poco de miedo pues no importaba cuanto estaba molesto jamas escucharon decir a Red que tenia ansias de matar a alguien ero despues decidieron ignorarlo y decidieron hacer un brindis.

"por la solteria y saber que podemos ser libres y que no nos importa estar con alguien muchachos por los amigos"brindo Chuck.

"por los amigos"brindaron Bomb y Red chocaron sus bebidas y las tomaron aunque no sabrian si iban a cumplir con ese juramento depsues de horas los rivales de los chicos se tuvieron que ir para entrenar con su maestro todos se despidieron entonces todos fueron a sus habitaciones Chuck estaba en la suya intentando distraerse con su MP3 y oia musica pero no se podia sacar esa imagen de Jack saludando a Stella simplemente se puso la almohada en la cara no queria ensar en eso ya que le causaba un dolor interior en el corazon.

Mientras Red salio a un pequeño claro que habia atras del hotel y sin avisar empezo a golpear con mucha rabia un arbol haciendo varias marcas al arbol hasta que se lastimo mucho sus alas pero aun asi tenia aun mucha ira pero estaba tan lastimado de sus alas y cansado estaba arrodillado mirando con odio hacia el arbol imaginandose la cara de Max.

Bomb estaba en la cocina comiendo pero estaba algo triste hasta estaba derramando lagrimas solo podia acordarse de esa escena de Matilda con Ben y cada mordisco que daba derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Despues Bomb y red fueron a sus habitaciones pero Red no queria hablar con nadie solo tenia su mirada de odio se encerro en su habitacion y no hizo caso a las llamadas de sus compañeros despues simplemente se fue a dormir como los demas.

Continuara...

 **Hola chicos solo les queria dar un aviso y es que el proximo capitulo sera especial ya que si ustedes tienen dudas en cuanto a la historia me pueden preguntar y yo las respondere maximo acepto 10 preguntas por persona ahora si hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	11. Chapter 11 Primera Prueba

Capitulo 11:Primera prueba.

Ya era de dia el sol brillaba y las olas del mar sonaban nuestros amigos ya habian partido y llegaron a la entrada del bosque alli estaban todos y estaba un pajaro que daba la salida todos se prepararon y partieron el equipo Mega y Cherry decidieron ir juntos para no perderse.

"pero que frio hace aqui"se quejo Bomb temblando de frio y tratando de darse calor con sus alas pero no funcionaba.

"no puedo ver nada veo todo blanco"dijo Chuck tratando de ajustar la vista pero casi no lograba divisar nada.

"es normal por algo lo llaman el bosque de niebla"exclamo Mega.

"maestra Cherry nos puedes recordar cual es la prueba?"pregunto Ruby

"bueno por aqui cerca nos encontraremos con un pajaro llamado carlos es el encargado de construir un puente que comunique a las aldeas del norte con Apotos la prueba es llevarlos seguro a su casa y ayudarlo a terminar el puente"explico Cherry todos se pusieron pensativos.

"esto me huele a trampa"dijo Red sin animos.

"el aguafiestas tenia que hablar"exclamo Chuck riendo pero a Red no le hacia gracia.

"ahora veras maldito pajarraco"dijo red enojado y empezo a corretear a Chuck y el al mismo empezo a correr y sin darse cuenta ambos se separaron del grupo despues de 5 minutos ambos se dieron cuenta que los demas ya no estaban.

"espera donde esta todo el mundo?"pregunto Chuck rascandose la cabeza.

"ves por tu maldita culpa estamos perdidos quien sabe hasta cuando"exclamo Red cruzandose de brazos queria estrangular a su amigo pero se contuvo mientras los demas tambien se dieron cuenta que no estaban.

"oigan alguien ha visto a Chuck o a Red"exclamo Stella preocupada todos empezaron a mirar por todas partes mega se choco la frente.

"les dije que no se separaran del grupo"se lamento Mega todos estaban preocupados pero sabian que no los encontrarian si se pasearan por ahi se perderian tambein asi que decidieron ir por Carlos y despues ubicarlos.

Con Chuck y Red.

"todo es tu culpa especie de banana con piernas"dijo Red con furia ya habia tenido suficiente problemas con ese tal Max para que ahora Chuck le venga a echar mas entonces oyeron un ruido y se pusieron en posicion de combate Red cargo su disparo rojo Chuck estaba cargando su esfera azul entonces de los arbusto salio una pequeña ave de la altura de Luca se parecia mucho a Stella solo que tenia los ojos verdes y era de color amarillo claro estaba llorando entonces Chuck se calmo Red ya no se fiaba de nada seguia con su ataque cargado listo para disparar Chuck se acerco lentamente y se agacho.

"¿estas bien?pequeña"dijo Chuck suavemente para no asustarla la pequeña asintio derramando mas lagrimas Chuck se acerco lentamente pero ella se alejo algo.

"tranquila no te voy a comer te quiero ayudar"bromeo Chuck para calmarla y funciono la pequeña se tranquilizo y se acerco a Chuck y lo abrazo Chuck fue tomado por sorpresa pero la abrazo cariñosamente despues la la acogio en sus brazos y se levanto la pequeña si que estaba cansada se durmio de inmediato en los brazos de Chuck que la miro con ternura era muy linda tal vez por el hecho de que se pareciera a su amada.

"la cuidare"dijo Chuck,Red dejo de cargar su poder y lo miro con cara de raro y se acerco a el.

"estas hablando en serio no podemos cuidar a un niño son muy molestos"se quejo Red.

"mala suerte gruñon ella se queda con nosotros"dijo Chuck un poco enfadado no creia que su amigo fuera tan frio.

"ok pero sigo en desacuerdo vamos tenemos que encontrar a los demas"exclamo Red y empezo a caminar.

"te sigo"dijo Chuck caminando con cuidado para no despertar a la niña.

Con los demas.

Siguieron caminando varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un lago y decidieron descansar pero cuando estaban a punto de sentarse escucharon algo todos se pusieron alerta Mega saco su espada y escudo estaba listo para lo que sea Cherry igual los demas tambien entonces aprecio alguien en medio de todos era un cerdo verde algo robusto y grande y no dio tiempo para que reaccionaran lanzo una potente patada a Mega que no pudo esquivarla y salio disparado hacia el lago cayendo al agua.

"¡MAESTRO!"gritaron todos Mega salio pero noto algo raro.

"esta agua es densa"penso Mega en ese momento el cerdo aparecio al lado de el.

"claro que si prision de agua"dijo el cerdo y el agua alrededor de Mega se levanto encerrandolo en una esfera de agua mega hacia lo que podia para salir pero no podia Cherry se lanzo contra el cerdo pero es alcanzada por un golpe cayendo al piso cuando se levanto vio a dos cerdos asi que saco la conclusion de que el que estaba con Mega era un clon se levanto lentamente ese golpe que le habia dado habia sido muy fuerte.

"que quieres de nosotros"prgunto Cherry poniendose de pie el cerdo simplemente rio.

"mi jefe no ve de buena forma que ustedes escolten a ese constructor asi que me dijo que los hiciera desaparecer"exclamo el cerdo preparandose para atacar.

Y empezo al batalla el cerdo salto y trato de asestarle otro golpe pero Cherry predijo eso y salto esquivandolo en el aire empezo a girar sobre si misma creando un tornado que trajo al cerdo y cuando estaba en el aire le dio una patada mandandolo al suelo Cherry aterrizo mientars que el cerdo se levanto adolorido pero no iba a dejarse ganar tan facil saco un mazo muy grande y lo empezo a balancear en direccion a ella Cherry estaba lista para esquivarlo pero cunado lo lanzo el cerdo se teletransporto atras de ella golpeandola y mandandola hacia el mazo que acerto muy fuertemente Cherry grito de dolor y cayo al suelo el cerdo empezo a reir iba a ir a acabarla pero recibio un gran golpe por parte de Ruby tirandolo al suelo pero agarro a Ruby y la asoto contra el suelo Ruby sintio un grandolor pero el cerdo no iba a dejar esto asi saco una navaja iba a enterrarsela en el cuello pero fue golpeado por una roca que Dhalia lanzo haciendo que la navaja se enterrara en el brazo de Ruby ella grito de dolor y Cherry miro con espanto la escena definitivamente no iba a dejar eso asi se levanto y empezo a liberar un aura extraña y empezo a brillar.

El cerdo y los demas quedaron atonitos cuando termino el brillo Cherry estaba flotando pero eso no era todo su color de plumas era de color amarrilo brilloso las plumas de su cabeza de levantaron y eran como puntas y su aura era de color amarillo abrio los ojos mirando con enojo a su oponente.

"muy bien ahora es mi turno"dijo Cherry.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12 Apoyo

Capitulo 12:Apoyo.

Cherry cargo contra el cerdo y le dio un puño en la mandibula lanzandolo varios metros al aire en ese momento Cherry se teletransporto y dio una patada al estomago del cerdo dejandolo sin aire y unio sus dos puños y lo tiro para abajo aterrizo y empezo a cargar una especie de espada de energia ahora dirigida al cerdo real la lanzo a la mano que estaba manteniendo el escudo de agua el cerdo alcanzo a sacar la mano y esquivar el ataque Cherry iba rematarlo pero el clon salio del agujero que hiso cuando cayo al suelo y con una cadena inmovilizo las piernas y las alas de Cherry quien no se podia mover ni hacer nada es mas era su primera batalla con su superforma asi que no la dominaba muy bien entonces el cerdo real saco una shuriken enorme del tamaño de su brazo y comenzo a girarla mientras vio a Cherry con una sonrisa desquiciada.

"estas muerta"dijo el cerdo y iba a lanzar la shuriken pero algo lo detuvo ya que no podia hacer girar la shuriken en ese momento giro la cabeza para ver que su shuriken habia sido detenia por un brazo y ese brazo era de Mega quien habia salido del agua sin darle tiempo a reaccionar solto un fuerte golpe en la cara del cerdo impactandolo fuertemente en la cara mandandolo unos metros lejos y cayendo al agua al mismo tiempo saco su espada y escudo y se lanzo contra el clon trato de alejarse con Cherry como rehen pero Mega corto la cadena con su espada liberando a Cherry.

"que es imposible que tu espadita pueda contra mi cadena"exclamo el clon del cerdo asustado y retrocediendo lentamente.

"es hora de ver quien es el debil aqui"dijo Mega mientras empezo a tocar una cancion con su ocarina en ese momento cuando termino fue cubierto por fuego y despues cuando el fuego se fue se veia que Mega no habia cambiado excepto sus ropas que estaban rojas.

"Q-Que h-iciste"tartamudeo el clon.

"a esta cancion la nombre bolero de fuego dejame enseñarte porque"dijo Mega y de su mano empezo a salir una bola de fuego mientras Cherry cargaba una bola de energia.

"Cherry te encargas de el? al parecer el segundo invitado no tuvo suficiente"exclamo Mega y levanto el brazo hasta su cara bloquendo una espada que era del cerdo original que habia vuelto.

"sera un placer"dijo Cherry y lanzo su esfera de poder que se dividio en tres partes y formaron tres anillos que se ubicaron en el cuerpo del clon y se cerraron atrapando a este mientras Mega luchaba contra el cerdo original este se lanzo contra el y Mega alzo el brazo y se cubrio la cara y lanzo una gran fila de fuego que atraveso el pecho del cerdo quien cayo al agua y se hundio el clon desaprecio pues ya el cerdo original se habia quedado sin poder Mega volvio a normalidad al igual que Cherry estaban exaustos no habian peleado asi desde hace mucho los demas fueron a auxiliar a Ruby pues su brazo se encontraba fatal.

"tenemos que llevarla y seguir con la mision puede que carlos tenga medicinas y yeso para el brazo de Ruby pero no lo conseguiremos estando aqui parados"dijo Mega levantandose lo mismo hiso Cherry y continuaron la marcha.

Con Chuck y Red.

"maldita sea este bosque es un maldito laberinto"exclamo con enojo Red.

"espera veo algo alli"dijo Chuck caminando hacia una casita pequeña al lado de ella habia un pajaro azul oscuro no era tan viejo pero se notaba que era de unos 56 años.

"he disculpe señor nos podria ayudar?"pregunto Chuck.

"si claro en que puedo ayudarlos?"dijo amablemente el pajaro.

"sabe si por aqui hay un constructor de puentes llamado Carlos"exclamo Red.

"si soy yo que se les ofrece jovenes"dijo el pajaro Chuck y Red sonrieron.

"somos el equipo que debe escoltarlo nuestra mision era enocntrarlo mucho gusto soy Chuck"exclamo Chuck con una sonrisa.

"y yo Red un gusto señor Carlos"saludo Red estrechandole la mano en ese momento Carlos se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña que los acompañaba.

"¿y esta hermosura quien es?"pregunto Carlos,Sussie estaba un poco oculta en la pata de Chuck.

"oh ella es Sussie ven saluda a este buen hombre"dijo Chuck mirando a Sussie ella timidamente salio y saludo.

"una cosa si no les molesta que les pregunte no son mas ya que me dijieron que eran mas de 7"exclamo Carlos.

"si pero surgio un problema y nos separamos de nuestro grupo pero al menos lo encontramos a usted"dijo Chuck.

"si tienen razon vengan conmigo is casa no esta lejos ahi podran descansar y despues podremos buscar a sus amigos"exclamo carlos Chuck y Red estuvieron de avuerdo y continuaron la marcha.

En un lugar algo alejado.

una ave de color plateado y con sus plumas superiores azules se acercaba a una sombra enorme.

"fase 1 completada los bobos han entrado al bosque"dijo la ave.

"bien hecho Iris cura a nuestro agente y cuando esos inutiles esten en el puente los atacaras"exclamo la sombra.

"como ordene maestro"dijo Iris se arrodillo y salio de la habitacion.

Con Chuck y Red.

Habian llegado a la casa de Carlos ambos se veian impresionados.

"guau acogedor"dijo Chuck.

"al fin tienes algo de razon canario"exclamo Red mirando a todas partes.

"gracias no es una mansion pero es un lindo hogar"dijo Carlos.

"no puedo estar mas de acuerdo señor Carlos"exclamo Chuck despues de que Carlos,Red y Sussie se fueran para ver lo demas de la casa Chuck se puso a meditar sobre algo que era tener un hogar el nunca lo tuvo ya que no tenia padres y le toco criarse solo durante toda su vida era molestado por todos hasta en cierto punto quisieron matarlo pero logro salir adelante ahora tenia un monton de amigos y una pequeña niña a la que no iba a dejar pasar por lo que el paso Sussie entro a la habitacion y vio a Chuck con cara larga ella se acerco y se sento a su lado.

"esta bien señor Chuck?"pregunto Sussie preocupada en ese momento Chuck reacciono.

"a-a...si claro no te preocupes estoy bien solo que estaba pensando en algo"dijo Chuck.

"me puedes decir que estabas pensando?"pregunto Sussie.

"he pensado ya que no estan tus padres yo no se como decirlo podria adoptarte"exclamo chuck en ese momento Sussie se puso feliz y lo abrazo fuertemente.

"me encantaria"dijo Sussie con lagrimas de felicidad.

"entonces esta decidido"exclamo Chuck con una sonrisa.

Mientras el equipo.

Todos llegaron a un pueblo en eso fueron a preguntar a ciudadanos a ver si conocian a Carlos hasta que llegaron con una señora.

"hola muy buenas tardes usted de casualidad conoce a alguien llamado Carlos?"pregunto Mega.

"si soy su esposa por que?"pregunto la ave.

somo el equipo que el solicito estamos aqui para protegerlo"dijo Mega.

"oh grandioso si quieren pueden venir conmigo ahora mismo voy a casa"exclamo la ave en eso Mega y los demas agradecieron a la señora y la acompañaron a su casa.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13 Aprendizaje

Capitulo 13:Aprendizaje.

Todos llagaron a la casa de la esposa de Carlos al entrar se sroprendieron al ver a Red y Chuck con Carlos.

"¡CHUCK RED!"gritaron todos y fueron a abrazarlos despues de eso todos estaban conversando hasta que...

"ah...quien es esta ternurita?"pregunto Stella acercandose a Sussie.

"oh ella es Sussie la encontramos perdida en el bosque y decidi adoptarla"dijo Chuck en eso vio a Stella con una cara de ternura en ese momento se sonrojo.

"ah eres un pajaro muy dulce"exclamo Stella y lo abrazo tambien sonrojandose mientras Red buscaba a Ruby cuando la vio casi y explota en ira la veia con el brazo vendado hablando con los demas y justo oyo.

"...si pero max dice que va venir a curarme es muy lindo"dijo Ruby con alegria.

En eso oyen algo romperse al voltear ven a Red serio pero muy serio.

"oh Red menos mal estas bien"exclamo Ruby y intento abrazarlo pero Red simplemente se dio la vuelta.

"con que estas de lado del enemigo muy bien sera mejor que no vieras como destrozo a ese max en las pruebas"dijo Red y empezo a irse.

"que que mosca te ha picado"dijo Willow un poco se dio la vuelta y vio a los demas todos enojados.

"que acaso no entienden que ellos son nuestros enemigos si les damos informacion podrian vencernos y no me arriesgare a que perdamos por culpa de alguien"exclamo Red pero alguien intento golpearlo cuando bloqueo el golpe era Hal enseguida Red le regreso el golpe que le atino en toda la cara mandandolo a la pared y agrietandola mucho todos quedaron sorprendidos no podian creer la fuerza descomunal que tenia Red,Ruby lo voltio a mirar enojada.

"¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!"grito Ruby,Red no respondio solo se dio la vuelta y se fue no queria hablar con nadie en especial con Ruby llego a donde estaban Bomb y Chuck.

"hey por que esa cara otra ves estas enojado?"pregunto Chuck.

"si ya me tienes preocupado Red has estado muy serio ultimamente"exclamo Bomb.

"no es nada ya saben como soy un gruñon sin remedio"dijo Red sentandose con sus amigos en eso llega Cherry que habia sido enterado del incidente de hace un rato.

"Red puedo hablar contigo un rato?"pregunto Cherry,Red asintio y se levanto y fue con Mega al llegar a la cocina que estaba vacia.

"a ver explicate por que golpeaste a Hal y le hablaste de esa forma a Ruby"exclamo Cherry.

"en primera el me provoco y en segunda ella esta hablando con el enemigo y no permitire que lo haga"dijo Red furioso.

"eso no es motivo para haber golpeado a Hal y gritarle a Ruby" exclamo Cherry.

"bien si quieres que perdamos tendras que derrotarme"dijo Red apretando los puños.

"que asi sea"exclamo Cherry y ambos salieron a la parte de atras de la casa y se pusieron en posicion de combate y comenzaron a luchar Red empezo por darle un golpe pero Cherry lo esquivo pero no se esperaba de una patada sorpresa que Red le tendio mandandola a volar Cherry cayo al suelo sentia un gran dolor al parecer Red habia mejorado ya no era tan debil como aquella vez asi que Cherry decidio transformarse en su super forma y con eso le dio varios golpes a Red este cayo de rodillas.

"has tenido suficiente"dijo Cherry casi no uso nada de su poder.

"en eso te equivocas"exclamo Red y entonces cerro los ojos y empezo a brillar cuando el brillo se fue Red no habia cambiado casi nada solo que sus plumas de la cabeza se pusieron de punta y en sus ojos tenia un antifaz (hablo de la version de Red de angry birds space) en eso se mueve atras de Cherry y sin dejarla reaccionar la golpea en el estomago en direccion hacia un arbol la fuerza del golpe fue tal que cuando Cherry se choco con el arbol derrumbo ese arbol y otro que habia atras Cherry estaba en suelo con varios rasguños en el cuerpo si logro sentar pero estaba muy herida no sabia que Red tenia ese gran poder.

"¿que eso es todo?"pregunto Red cargando un poder en su mano derecha.

"pero como tienes tanto poder?"pregunto Cherry aun no pudiendo pararse.

"al parecer no sabes que yo no me rindo facilmente tal ves me venciste la ves pasada pero eso fue porque no use todo mi poder ahora que uso mas de mi poder mirate no eres rival para mi"dijo Red en eso hiba disparar su poder de lanza roja para acabar con Cherry pero cuando subio el brazo algo lo detuvo miro hacia atras y vio a Mage sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿que crees que estas haciendo?"pregunto Mega algo enojado.

"quiero demostrarle a esa ave que yo soy mas fuerte que ella"dijo Red.

"acaso quieres demostrarselo matandola eso no resolvera nada"exclamo Mega,Red volvio a mirar a Cherry aunque odiara admitirlo sabia que era cierto no demostraria nada y ademas creo que ya dejo en claro que el es mas fuerte asi que simplemente bajo el brazo y se tranquilizo haciendo que el volviera a la normalidad y simplemente se retiro.

"uf menos mal¿estas bien Cherry?"dijo Mega ayudando a Cherry a levantarse y dandole una botella de pocion roja.

"si algo adolorida pero bien no sabia que tenia una super forma"exclamo Cherry bebiendo la pocion.

"si es cierto aunque lo que me preocupa es que ese chico empieze a dañar a los demas por esa rabia incontrolable"dijo Mega.

"si tienes razon debemos mantenerlo vigilado"exclamo Cherry.

"buena idea yo empiezo"dijo Mega y se retiro a vigilar a Red mientras Cherry se quedaba a descansar.

Red entro muy molesto a la casa y simplemente decidio ignorar a todos y a irse a la habitacion que Carlos le dijo que podria usar entro y cerro la puerta y simplemente se tumbo en la cama sentia rabia mas que todo pero tambien tristeza por que sabia que la rabia lo habia cegado asi que decidio ya no envolucrarse con sus compañeros y simplemente concentrarse en ganar las pruebas y dejarle en claro a Max y su equipo que el es mejor que ellos.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14 Rojo de Ira

Capitulo 14:Rojo de ira.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron Red fue el ultimo en bajar no miraba a nadie solo al frente se sento al lado de sus mejores amigos y empezo a comer.

"hey Red viejo que tal estas bien?"pregunto Chuck preocupado por su compañero.

"si por que no lo estaria"cuestiono Red,Chuck no le creyo pero decidio que lo mejor seria dejarlo despues del desayuno fueron al claro atras de la casa para entrenar.

"bien hoy practicaremos a como usar las super formas ya vieron como es una super forma cuando nos enfrentamos a ese tipo pra poder hacer una super forma consta de usar su energia en su cuerpo y distribuirla y asi acceder a esa forma y es muy util en batallas bien alguien quiere intentar?"pregunto Cherry en eso Chuck levanta la mano.

"Bien Chuck enseñanos tu super forma"dijo Cherry a loq ue Chuck paso al frente y se concentro y empezo a brillar despues que termino el brillo todos quedaron asombrados a diferencia de Red,Chuck habia cambiado mas sus plumas de la cabeza se pusieron con forma de rayo sus plumas cambiaron de amarillo a morado en sus ojos tenia un vizor rojo como ciclope de los x-men ademas tenia una capa roja y su aura era de color morado.

"excelente veo que la dominas a la perfeccion puedes sentarte"exclamo Cherry,Chuck volvio a la normalidad y se sento.

"ahora toca ver como estan sus habilidades y si necesitan alguna correcion y para eso necesitamos que dos de ustedes se enfrenten"dijo Mega.

y echaron papeles blancos y dos rojos apuntando que a los dos que les salga los papeles rojos se enfrentarian se hizo el sorteo y Red tenia uno.

"y bien quien es el que tiene un papel?"pregutno Cherry en seo Red levanto su ala con el papel.

"yo"exclamo Red.

"Okey...Red pasa aqui al frente por favor quien tiene el otro?"pregunto Cherry entonces se levanto una ala con el papel.

"Yo lo tengo"dijo la ave del papel.

"bien pasa al frente por favor"exclamo Cherry cuano se acerco Red miro sorprendido se trataba de Ruby en ese momento no sabia que hacer por un lado no queria que vieran que era un debilucho pero por el otro no queria herir a la ave que mas le gustaba.

"ok eso es todo pueden retirarse los que les toco enfrentarse vengan a las 6:00 p.m. para iniciar el entrenamiento"dijo Mega y se retiro junto con Cherry todos empezaron a conversar sobre la pelea.

"esto me da mala espina Red tiene un gran poder seria dificil vencerlo"exclamo Stella a sus amigas todas asintieron.

"hasta es capaz de parar el tiempo sera imposible vencerlo"dijo Silver pero todas vieron a Ruby estaba con una cara de tristeza.

"Ruby estas bien?"pregunto Stella sacando de sus pensamientos a Ruby.

"si estoy bien"exclamo Ruby.

"no lo parece te preocupa algo"pregunto Dhalia.

"no solo estaba pensando eso es todo no se preocupen por mi"dijo Ruby.

Mientras los chicos veian a Red recostado en un arbol con la cara de serio pero podian que tambien tenia cara de tristeza.

"viejo esto no es nada facil para el"dijo Hal preocupado.

"cierto"exclamo Bomb.

"bien que creen que va a hacer cuando llegue la hora de enfrentar a Ruby"dijo Bubbles.

"para serte sincero no lo se solo espero que no cometa una locura"exclamo Chuck el tiempo paso Red no habia hablado en todo el dia hasta que habia llegado la hora asi que se levanto y se dipuso a ir al claro cuando llego vio a sus maestros y a Ruby se acerco a ellos.

"bien estas son las reglas pueden usar sus poderes pero solo para desarmarlo no queremos accidentes que pongan en peligro la vida de uno de los dos sin ma por decir empiezen"dijo Mega.

Ruby fue la primera en atacar dando u puñetazo que Red evito facilmente y simplemente salto para salir de esa posicion pero no atacaba estaba sudando esto se le hacia extraño a Cherry y a Mega pues apenas empezaron y creyeron que era imposible que Red ya se haya cansado Ruby lanzo varias esferas de energia Red las esquivo y asi siguieron por varios minutos hasta que se escucho un estruendo en el pueblo.

"pero que demonios fue eso"exclamo Red todos salieron de la casa a ver era habia un pajaro morado con una miarada asesina robando y matando gente.

"yo me encargo"dijo Red pero Chuck y Bomb lo detuvieron.

"si tu vas nosotros iremos somos un equipo"exclamo Chuck.

"si es cierto no te dejaremos ir solo"dijo Bomb.

Willow se acerco a Chuck.

"estas seguro sera peligroso"exclamo Willow preocupada Chuck le puso el ala en el hombro.

"no te preocupes lo conseguiremos"dijo Chuck entonces fue agarrado por sorpresa Willow lo estaba abrazando esto puso muy enojada a Stella que veia como le robaban a su pajaro despues de separarse Willow estaba muy sonrojada Chuck solo le sonrio y con sus dos amigos fueron a detener a la amenaza.

El pajaro morado seguia haciedo caos cuando recivio un poder rojo que lo derribo cuando se levanto vio a los tres pajaros listos para luchar.

"bueno bueno pero si son los mequetrefes que se meten en nuestros asuntos esperaba que llegaran"exclamo el pajaro morado y preparo su poder al igual que los chicos.

"bien vamos a jugar"dijo Chuck.

"espero que hayas traido un kit de primeros auxilios por que lo necesitaras despues que te deje la cara llena de moretones"exclamo Red.

"vamos a ver si de verdad eres tan fuerte"dijo Bomb todos se pusieron en posicion de combate listos para recivir y contraatacar y mientras Ruby se habia escabullido para ayudar a los chicos no hiba a dejar que ellos lucharan solos contra ese bandido.

Y asi empieza la batalla Red intenta darle un puñetazo que acierta y luego una patada que lo manda a volar en el aire el pajaro se recupera y intenta devolver el ataque pero Chuck va rapidamente y lo intercepta en el aire y le da varios puñetasos y lo manda mas arriba y Bomb lo intercepta y lo agarra y con su fuerza lo lanza para abajo el pajaro esperaba eso y casi tocando el suelo usa sus manos y con u impulso se lanza contra Red embistiendolo ruby justo llega y ve como esta Red.

"¡DEJALO EN PAZ!"grita Ruby y se abalanza contra el pajaro y le da un puñetazo tirandolo al piso Red se levanta.

"estas bien?"pregunto Ruby preocupada.

"si gracias pero es muy peligroso que este aqui"exclamo Red.

"no pienso dejar que te lastimen"dijo Ruby abrazando a Red quien devolvio el abrazo.

"lo siento por lo de ayer no queria decir eso la ira me cego por favor perdoname"exclamo Red casi llorando.

"tranquilo te perdono y te entiendo a veces uno se deja llevar por la ira no te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo"dijo Ruby con una sonrisa pero el pajaro aprovecho para empujar a Ruby y tirarla al suelo.

"ja eso te pasa por desprevenida ahora muere"exclamo el pajaro y estaba a punto de clavarle una espada a Ruby ella cerro los ojos no queria ver espero pero no sintio nada al abrir los ojos quedo horrorisada Red estaba encima de ella con la espada atravesada en la espalda.

Continuara...


End file.
